gave up long ago
by rainy-lullaby
Summary: Possibly a short story  Sara/Zero. Sara felt her heart race and her body twitch in ways it hasn't for years and it was all because of the cold hearted hunter.


Name: gave up long ago

note: don't judge me; you know they would look good together.

***some lines taken from Chapter 73***

* * *

><p>.<p>

"_If you need my blood, shall I bestow you some?" She asked, so casually. Zero stood still in the cold forest. The pureblood before him followed after him in the school grounds, cornering him in the woods. He couldn't run from her. She would find him. He couldn't shoot her. That would end up in a never ending feud with the Shirabuki family. _

_Zero stood still. Letting Sara tool away at his emotions. _

_The blonde pureblood stepped closer to the hunter. Her thin fingers extended towards Zero, twitching just for a feel of him._

"_I am very interested in your existence." Sara stated, placing another heeled foot forward. Zero let her in come in close proximity, allowing in her warmth feminine scent to be enfold around him. He could hear the pure blood pumping through her thin veins. The noise was almost taunting him. Telling him to just to take a bite._

_Maria's soft voice interrupted Zero's thoughts of driving his fangs into the pureblood's neck and intervened in the hunter-vampire conservation. _

"_Please don't talk to Zero like that…"_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Lying in his warm bed, Zero replayed that night in his memory over again till every detail was burned in his brain. Something in him, that night, wanted to pull away the long blonde tresses that concealed the vampire's neck and drink all of the rare blood till she dried up in his arms. He couldn't deny, even to himself, that the offer of Sara's was very tempting. To finally taste fresh blood after many long months.

But, it was Sara's blood. A pureblood. Once the blood rushes through his throat, she could own him if she wants.

Zero isn't and never will be propriety of anyone, let alone a damn, filthy pureblood.

_But then again, she has tons of vampire minions ready to used when she ask. Taking blood for her might mean nothing. _

**No.**

She wouldn't forget something like that. She's Sara Shirabuki. She would use him against Yuuki…_Yuuki._

Yuuki, along with Kaien and Toga, would be so disappointed in him. Not that he cared (_Lie_) but he hated seeing that sad gleam in those big red eyes.

Feeling restless and not a hint of tiredness in him, Zero rolled out of his warm bed and walked towards his closet. Pulling the cleanest clothes he could find, placing them on his restless body and placed his prized gun in his coat pocket. Blew out the wood scented candles and ran out of his lonesome dorm room. It was still night and there was probably students wondering about the academy grounds to get a sneak peak at the night class while he tried to sleep. And most likely a blonde pureblood waiting for him as well.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Back to your dorms. **Now**!" Zero shouted at a small group of day class students, surrounding the gates to the moon dorms. The tiny crowd slowly walked back to their dorms till the heard the sound of Zero clicking his gun.

"I said now!" Suddenly the students started to run back to their side of the academy. As the pack was gone, Zero turned back to face the gates to the night class dorms.

He swore that his heart almost stop when he saw Sara Shirabuki standing in front him. Her heart shaped face stared up at him. A soft gentle hand touched his chest, almost digging her sharpened nails into his flesh. Cold, manipulative eyes gape into him and he could feel himself go stiff.

He didn't sense her near at all. _How the hell did that happen?_ The distinctive flowery scent that surrounded the pureblood escaped the hunter's keen nose.

The blonde pureblood almost squeezed his racing heart and smirked at the sight of Zero shivering under her fingertips. _He's going to be fun to play with_, Sara thought to herself. Zero would put up a fight, talk back and try to run away. But Sara would always find him. Always hunt him down till she gets what wants from the hunter.

"You're so rough with them, Hunter-san, they're just curious." Sara said, trailing her nimble fingers to Zero's exposed neck. Her mouth started to water when her fingers ran over his veins, the sound of blood rushing beneath his fragile turned into a regular newborn vampire. But despite the blood rushing to her pale face, Sara kept a stoic face when facing the object of her obsessive cravings.

"Don't touch me…" Zero tried to yell at the vampire before him but the sprit of rage died down in his throat when her hands fluttered over his dried lips. She smirked, revealing shiny white fangs glinting in the moonlight. Her scent and touch was making him weak and falling into a desirable state.

_She's a pureblood! Filthy, dirty, tainted vampire! Don't fall into her grip!_

"Oh, Hunter-san, poor child. You must be _thirsty_," Sara reached another hand behind Zero's head, wrapping her fingers around his silver locks, pulling his face closer to hers. "Come inside and I'll take care for you." She stated. Zero felt his hands rise up and wrapped around her thin touch. He could have snapped her bones in half and pull Bloody Rose on her but all the urges to kill her left him.

"Would you like it if I took care of you?" She asked in a subtle whisper that made the hunter's knee's buckle. Sara lightly giggled and started to drag Zero away with her, the moon dorm gates locking behind them. The two slipped into the dorm building and made their way to the elongated stair case which led to the girl's dorm. Red candles lit their path to her room. In the candle light beam, Zero noticed Sara was in a thin white robe with a crème colored nightgown beneath, revealing every curve on the blonde's body. Seeing each bit of her frame heighten his rising arousal and made it hard for Zero to compose himself, despite how much he tried to fight it.

"You're a lucky boy. I live alone in the dorms so, hopefully, no one will caught us." She said, turning her head in his angle. Seeing the red glow in his eyes brought a sense of excitement that she's been longing for. She opened the room door and gently guided Zero in. Sara urged him into to the bed room but he stood firmly in place. The hunter turned towards Sara.

"I'm not one of your mindless vampire slaves. I will **not** be used and thrown away, especially by a pureblood-"He almost shouted but the words stopped when a single finger was pressed against his lips. He actually saw some weakness in the pale blue eyes of Sara.

"I won't be using you, Zero-san, you'll be using me." She stated, slipping off her robe and revealing herself in a floor length, long sleeved tan nightgown that showed all of her neck and most of her breasts.

Zero was shocked, to say the least. Why would any vampire give themselves, willingly, to a hunter?

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered to her. Zero saw the pureblood twist and turned in her spot, noticing how weak she probably felt.

"We're not so different, Zero-san. Both been rejected by the ones we want. Considered monsters by some…just wanting to feel needed." Sara said, reaching out towards him. Zero stared at her, actually feeling bad for her. _She does have a point…and it's been a long time._

Zero stepped towards her, pushing her by the shoulders onto the bed, in a sitting position. Trailing his hands behind her neck and angling her face up, making her looking at him. The hunter looked down at her, feeling the bloodlust and excitement in him and her started up again.

"Let me take of you tonight, okay?" He said to her quietly. Sara's fingers curled in the bed sheets tightly and unknowably nodded. The hunter smirked and pushed the powerless pureblood over the bed, crawling over her and started to pull away at their clothes, falling from their bodies like cobwebs.

Sara felt her heart race and her body twitch in ways it hasn't for years and it was all because of the cold hearted hunter. A year ago, she wouldn't step anyway near the hunter but she gave a long time ago on fighting on her heart's desires.

* * *

><p><strong>*should I make a part two?*<strong>


End file.
